Forever and Always
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sometimes good things happen when you least expect them. While Gabby and Matt are grieving for their friend they also have to cope with life changing news.
1. 301 Always

**A\N:** So the idea for this story came to me after I watched the season three premire "Always" It takes place after the events of the episode and goes from there. As I'm not quite sure what happens in the show I can't say I won't add some if it. I think what I'll end up doing is using some of it but changing it to fit my story, as I've kind of done in this first chapter. As always though I'll let you know of any spoilers in the chapters. I hope you like this first chapter and please leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **301 "Always"

**Warnings: **Character death, survivors guilt

**Chapter One**

It could have been hours or minutes, she wasn't sure all she knew was that she had been staring at the darken room for a long time; ever since she had gotten up to go to the washroom.

There was movement beside her and Matt snuggled closer to her, "Hey," He whispered.

"Hey," She responded, still staring up at the room, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep, in fact she wasn't even tired. There was too much running through her mind.

"Can't sleep?" He rolled into his side.

"No."

"Want to talk?" He reached over for the lamp.

No. Gabby didn't want to talk, at least not to him. She had talked to other people but for some reason she couldn't tell him why she was taking things so hard. Of course she was upset because she watched her best friend die but she couldn't tell him that she wished, that it should have been her. That would just make him angry and he'd tell her that he was glad it wasn't, she didn't want or need to hear that.

"So Severide's moving in tomorrow?" She decided to change the subject completely.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath, "Gabby I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine Matt. I'm dealing with this alright?"

It wasn't all right but Matt had to trust that she'd talk to him when she was ready. He just held her close and flicked off the lamp, turning the room into complete darkness again.

Feeling her body become warmer at Matt's touch Gabby couldn't help but move her hands to her stomach. She had gone to the doctor's only two days ago and she had been told what she had already suspected; she was pregnant, eight weeks pregnant. She wanted children and knew Matt did as well and she always thought that when this did happen she'd be overjoyed but that wasn't her emotion at all. She couldn't find a way to become excited by the new life growing inside of her. It didn't seem right that she was happy when her best friend had just died.

She knew though it was happening and she needed to tell Matt, as she couldn't hide her symptoms forever. She had been telling him her nausea had been a symptom of grief and at first he believed her but she was pretty sure he was getting suspicious and when she said she'd be late for work as she had an appointment she was ready for him to ask her; he didn't. She didn't know what his reaction would be she only knew she needed to tell him, So with her hands resting on her soon to be growing stomach she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to the blinds drawn and a feeling of nausea. Running towards the washroom she made it just in time before she threw-up. Matt came in behind her after just putting on a shirt.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"No. I'm fine," She lied, "Maybe I'm coming down with the flu."

How could she not tell him? He knew, he'd known for a few days but he needed to hear it from her.

"Gabby," He helped her stand and he turned her around, "Are you- are we pregnant?"

Shutting her eyes he saw only the slightest nod of her head, "Yes," She said as she opened her eyes again, "Eight weeks."

Before she knew what was going on Matt was kissing her. Realizing his lips from hers he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before the doctor's appointment? I would have gone with you."

"I know but it was just forums and blood work. I have my first OBGYN appointment in two weeks. You can come to that one."

He nodded his head; "You know this is the best news in a few weeks."

At that she began to cry, "Matt I can't be happy. I just I-" She sobbed into his t-shirt and soaked it within seconds.

"Ssh Gabby," He rubbed circles along her back, "Ssh."

"And I want this baby and-and I could have killed it in the explosion like Shay." She practically yelled.

Matt was taken aback at first, "Gabby what are you talking about?"

"The explosion. Matt I could have miscarried."

"No, no Gabby you said you killed Shay. Why would you think that?"

Gabby didn't want to talk to him about it and she didn't mean to blurt it out in the first place. "I didn't mean anything by it," She yet again lied, "We should get going over to the apartment," She opened the door above the sink to retrieve her toothpaste.

"Gabby-"

"Matt I don't have anything to say."

Matt knew that she was lying. He knew that for some reason she blamed herself for Shay's death and he knew that things would be betting worse before they got better. He knew she had been seeing a department psychiatrist but he didn't know if she had been telling him anything, he didn't know because she never talked about it.

Now as he washed her brush her teeth he knew he needed to get her to talk to somebody. She needed to for herself and for their baby that was growing inside of her. He hoped that if she wouldn't talk for herself she would for the sake of the baby. He knew though she was stubborn and at the best of times it was hard to get her to do something she didn't want to do, now it was becoming nearly impossible.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	2. 302 Wow Me

**A\N:**I was blown away by how many reviews and reads the first chapter of this story got and would love to see that again for the second the first chapter was inspired by and based on parts in 301 "Always" chapter 2 is going to be bases on 302 "Wow Me". The general idea of the chapter is mostly the same as on the show the only difference being the circumstances that are in my story and not on the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire's 302 "Wow Me"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Gabby watched as Matt worked on the workbench set up in the living room. He was making new floorboards for the room and he was sawing them down to make sure they were smooth.

Glancing up he saw Gabby smiling at him, her hand resting over her stomach, "Like what you see?" He asked with a light smirk.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

He smiled and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door, "That's probably Kelly." He put down what he was working on and went for the door.

"Babe," Gabby stretched out her hand and took his arm, "Are we going to tell him about the baby?"

Matt kissed her on the lips, when they parted he whispered "Your call."

Gabby nodded her head and watched as Matt went to the door and opened it, sure enough it was Kelly. He followed Matt into the apartment.

"Hey guys, I really appreciate this," He said, "I promise I won't be here long."

"No problem," Matt patted him on the shoulder, "Anything you need."

"Yeah," Gabby echoed, "Just you know in about seven months they'll be a baby living here too."

This caused Severide's head to snap up, "A baby? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Gabby replied, "But we'll keep the baby in our room for the first few months; so don't let that make you move out."

"Yeah…no I…" He couldn't find the right words to say; luckily Matt tapped his shoulder and led him into the extra bedroom.

With Severide settling in Matt returned back into the main room where Gabby was about to go to the fire academy to tell the fire chief she would not be becoming a fire fighter anymore.

"I'll see you later," She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah," Matt responded and watched her leave. He still was processing that she was pregnant and that he'd be a father. It was something he'd wanted for a long time but now that it was a reality he was scared.

"Hey man," Severide walked into the room snapping him out of his thoughts, "You need any help?"

"If you want," Matt responded.

Severide nodded his head and began working. There was silence between them before he spoke up, "So Dawson's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Shay would have been so happy," He allowed a tear to roll down his cheek as he thought of his best friend.

"Yeah she would have," Matt, agreed, "You doing okay" He took the opportunity to ask.

"Yeah I'm fine," He was clearly lying but he stood up anyways, "I'm going to go to District 21 to see Lindsay. You want to come and talk to Antonio?" He asked.

"No, no I'm good," Matt shook his head, "I'll wait until I'm with Gabby."

Kelly chuckled and walked out of the apartment.

The next day arrived quickly and soon Gabby and Matt found themselves standing outside Chief Boden's office. He was talking to Severide so they waited outside but once Severide came out of the office Matt knocked on the open door.

Chief Boden looked briefly up, "Ah Lieutenant. Casey, Gabriela what can I do for you?"

"We'd like to tell you something," Gabby stepped nervously into the office. She knew she needed to tell her boos that she wouldn't be becoming a fire fighter, and Matt suggested it would be the perfect time to tell him they were expecting a baby. She still wasn't sure she wanted him to know so early in the pregnancy but she knew the risks of first trimester miscarriages related to over-stress.

Chief Boden stopped what he was doing and looked at both, "You have my full attention."

Gabby nodded and shut the door, she looked at Matt who only gave her a short nod, "I'm….we're pregnant," She began, "So I'm not going to become a fire fighter but I'd like to stay on as a paramedic here at least for awhile."

"Well first off congratulations," He stood up and moved out from behind his desk to shake both of their hands, "Second you're more then welcome to stay on her Gabriela but I think you should limit the calls you go on. Or at least limit the amount of physical lifting you do."

"Okay," Gabby didn't agree but knew her chief was right anyway. She needed to think about what was best for her baby.

"Good," Chief Boden walked back to his desk and sat down, a sign that the converstation was over and they could leave.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Gabby took a deep breath as she and Matt stepped out of the office and closed the door, "Now we tell everyone else?"

"I just wanted to tell Chief Boden right away so you could be kept out of danger, it's your call when you want to tell everyone else."

"Lets wait a bit," She said.

"Whatever you want. How about we go out tomorrow night maybe have restaurant on Navy Pier? It's supposed to be one of the last warm nights for a while. Plus I think we both deserve a quiet relaxing night out.

Gabby looked at him and. "Yeah I'd like that," She finally said kissing him on the lips, "Sounds good."

"You sure you're okay for today" Matt asked her out of the blue.

"Yeah Matt I'm fine," She responded and then began walking down the hallway.

"This was a good idea," Gabby said, they had just finished dinner at a nearby restaurant and now were walking together along the beach.

"Yeah," Matt's voice was merely over a whisper as he led her to a relatively quiet corner of the beach, clearing his throat he turned to look at her, "I wanted to do this right, and now is the perfect time." Pulling out the engagement ring box he got down on one knee, "Gabby will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She responded tears running down her face.

Slipping the ring on her finger he pulled her into a kiss, both completely oblivious to the clapping going on around them.

"Lets go home," Matt whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Gabby nodded her head, "I couldn't agree more."

When they got to the house they walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

"You're so beautiful," Mat turned to her and gently pushed her onto the bed, crawling over her he hovered and planted kisses on her lips and shoulders.

"Matt," She moaned out his name and reached up to take off his t-shirt.

Biting his lip, embarrassed, as he didn't know he sheepishly asked, "Is it safe for the baby?"

"The baby can't get hurt, it's perfectly safe," She assured him.

"Good," Matt took her t-shirt off in one motion.

The next morning Gabby found herself alone in bed, looking at her ring she smiled to herself as memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. "I can't wait to tell Shay," She whispered to herself. Then she remembered, Shay had died, her best friend had died. Tears welling in her eyes she began to cry.

"Gabby," Matt walked into the room carrying a tray of food, "Baby what's wrong?" He set it down and climbed onto the bed.

"I….it's just…..this….wave of it hit me." She cried and looked away from him.

"Hey, hey," He reached out for her chin causing her to look at him again, "Tell me what's going on alright? I love you and I want to help. What'd you think this was for?" He touched the engagement ring shinning on her finger.

"The first thing I thought about this morning was how I wanted to tell Shay about the engagement."

Matt moved to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her, "She helped me pick out the ring. She was so happy for us. And I know she'd be thrilled we'd be bringing a baby into this world too."

Still crying Gabby placed her head on Matt's shoulder and moved in closet to him. Allowing him to comfort her.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. 303 Just Drive the Truck

**A\N: **I've decided to write a chapter per episode for this story. Each chapter will be based on its corresponding episode; I might need to change around some things to fit the needs of my story though and that's where it gets slightly AU. I will try my best to keep it as close to the show as possible for this chapter my apologizes if the information on what happens at an OBGYN is incorrect. I am not a parent so I get my information from parenting websites and my wonderful friends on Twitter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **3.01 "Just Drive the Truck"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Gabby rushed out of the ambulance and her heart didn't stop until she saw that Matt was alive. "Matt!" She called as she saw him, unaware of the chaos that surrounded her, only worrying about him.

"I'm fine Gab's," He assured her, "Mouch is hurt pretty badly," He said pointing over to where Brett, the new EMT was already attending to him.

"Right," She snapped back into her work and rushed over to where the other paramedic was working.

She continued to work without any real hassle until they arrived at the hospital where both firehouses were waiting and tension was filling the air. Seeing Matt Gabby approached him and immediately started crying.

"Hey, hey," He pulled her into him and rubbed soothing circles along her back, "Talk to me."

She looked up at him, "I don't know," She whipped tears away from her eyes, "I've had rough shifts before this one just… I think it reminded me of the explosion or maybe my hormones are acting up."

Matt placed a gentle kiss on her lips while his hand traveled down to the slight bump in her stomach, "I'm glad you're both safe," He whispered once their lips parted.

"Matt…." Gabby drew out as her facial features became serious. She knew that her working would be a problem now but she didn't want to talk about it now.

"I'm always going to worry about you babe, you carrying our child only made it twice as much."

At the mention of their unborn child Gabby softly smiled, "I'm always worried about you but now the thought of our baby growing up without a father makes it more," She responded honestly.

"We both have to be extra careful now."

"Right," She agreed before giving him another kiss before tuning to go back to the ambulance bay where she was meeting Brett.

* * *

><p>One day after the fire trucks collided with each other Matt and Gabby walked into the doctor's office; they has their first appointment with the OBGYN. Waiting fifteen minutes in the waiting area a nurse called Gabby's name and led them into an examination room, there she weighed Gabby and measured the length of her stomach. She took her pulse and blood pressure and said, "The doctor will be with you shortly," She said as she left the room and closed the door.<p>

Just a few minutes later the door re-opened and an older woman with greying hair walked in, "Ah, Ms. Dawson," She grinned.

"Dr. Corata this is my fiancé Matt Casey," She introduced the two.

"Ah," She smiled as she shook his hand, "She mentioned you at the first appointment glad to finally put a name to the face." She took a seat in a chair and faced the couple, "So how are you feeling? Any nausea, are you feeling hungry more often? Mood swings?"

"All of them, I started getting nauseous in the morning and at night last week."

Dr. Corata began to take notes on her chart, "Now I have to ask you some questions about your work. I have the levels of your blood pressure and pulse and I'm a little worried.

"Why?" Matt immediately asked, "Is something wrong with our baby?"

"No, no, She assured him, "I'm just looking ahead to the future. I want to make sure your baby isn't in any danger, now Ms. Dawson have to discussed your pregnancy with your boss?"

"Yes, we told him on our last shift. He looked into things and as long as I take it easy and don't go on any rough calls I should be okay. Although he and Matt both want me to stop working at the beginning of my 2nd trimester.

"Well I can't say that isn't a good idea. Now lets see if we can get a clear picture of your baby," She turned on the machine, as it loaded she stood and retrieved some gel from a cupboard and came back to her chair, "This might be a little cold," She warned as she lifted up Gabby's t-shirt with one hand and applied some gel with the other. Getting the wand from its charging station she moved it over Gabby's abdomen and tried to see if she could get a clear picture on the screen. Suddenly a heartbeat filled the room and a small but clear picture appeared on the ultrasound monitor.

"Here," Dr. Corata used a pointer, "This is your baby, and by the sound of the heartbeat I'd say it's doing very well."

Tears welling up in her eyes Gabby managed to smile, "That's our baby Matt."

"I know," Matt, who also had tears in his eyes reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll go an get you copies of the picture," She placed the wand down and left the room. She came back minutes later carrying an envelope on her clipboard. Setting the clipboard down she got a wet cloth a whipped the gel off Gabby's stomach.

"You can make another appointment at the front desk" She told her as she handed over the envelope with the ultrasound pictures.

"Thank you," Gabby said accepting the envelope.

* * *

><p>Gabby was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door of her and Matt's apartment. Looking at Matt who was sitting beside her she walked to open it. She had invited Antonio and her parents over for lunch so they could see their new place, as they had only moved in a week before the explosion they hadn't really had anytime to have people over. Now though they figured they needed to tell them about the pregnancy and having them over would be the perfect opportunity to dos so.<p>

"Hey," Gabby greeted her older brother.

"Hey," He responded back pulling her into a hug, "Nice place." He commented looking around. "Hey man," He and Matt shared a quick hug

"How're you doing Antonio?" Gabby asked.

"I'm okay," He lied, "It's hard but I'm keeping busy."

"Yeah, I know," She rolled her eyes, "You've been getting drunk most nights you're off. That's not like you Antonio."

"I'm handling it."

She huffed and was about to respond when the sound of the door knocking interrupted her, "That's probably Mom and Dad," She walked back towards the front door and opened it to see her parents standing there.

"Mom, Dad," She smiled as she hugged each of them. "I'm so glad you could come."

Her parents, Esmerelda and Carlos both smiled at their daughter. "Its good to see you Gabby," Esmerelda walked further into the apartment.

"Lunch is almost ready but in the meantime I can show you around," She offered.

"Sure that would be lovely," Esmerelda smiled.

"Great, Dad, Antonio you want to come too?"

"Sorry sweetheart I know your mother tries to involve me but I'm just not interested in home decor," Carlos apologized kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Same," Antonio responded.

"Okay, you can just hang out in the living room with Matt."

"Sure," Matt tried to hide the nervousness on his voice. He had just started to get used to being alone with Antonio, and if Antonio was over protective of her then he wasn't sure what Carlos, her father was.

He had known him for a little under a year but he still was nervous every time and he was now even more nervous as he knew what they'd be telling them in a little while.

Seeing her fiancée nervous Gabby walked slowly by him and whispered, "You'll be fine."

Matt tried his best to believe her.

"So Matt, I hear you and my daughter are engaged,"

"Yes Sir. And I apologize for not asking you the first time I tried to and then…" He trailed off not knowing how to fourm the evens into words.

"No problem Son," He waved off the concern, "I know you're good to her, that's all I want. Once Antonio gave you an approval I know you had to be the one. He never talked so highly of any of his sister's boyfriends as he did for you."

This made Matt feel a lot better, knowing that both Antonio and Carlos approved and liked him.

"Dad," Antonio shook his head, "Matt doesn't need an ego boost."

"Right now I wouldn't mind one," Matt tried to lighten the mood.

"Well relax son. There's nothing to worry about."

"So…" Esmerelda closed the door to the bedroom and looked at her daughter, "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"What? Mom!" Gabby exclaimed, then realized her mother wouldn't give it up she allowed herself to smile, "Ten weeks. How did you know?"

"Oh I'm going to have another grandchild," She pulled her into a hug, "And to answer your question you're glowing and I remember you telling me you'd been sick this morning when we talked on the phone."

"Here's the ultrasound picture," Gabby picked up a framed photo on the bedside table and showed it to her.

"Oh," She exclaimed tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful. Now tell me the truth what do you hope it is?"

"A girl. I wouldn't be upset if it was a boy and all I want is a healthy, happy baby but I don't know there's a part of me that want's a little girl."

"Matt knows about the baby?"

"Yeah I told him last week. He's thrilled about it."

"You have a great man Gabriela. He loves you very much and together you are going to make great parents."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, now we better get back so you can tell your father and brother."

"Right," Gabby opened the door and began walking into the living room, she walked towards the couch and sat on Matt's lap, "Before we eat lunch Matt and I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and then said, "We're engaged and we're pregnant."

Carlos stood up and walked towards his daughter, "Congratulations sweetie,"

"Thanks Dad," She stood up and hugged him.

Carlos clapped Matt on the shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Carlos."

After taking awhile to adjust the information Antonio stood up a smile on his face, "I'm happy for you," He hugged his sister. Then turning to Matt he said, "Being a father is the best thing in the world. It really is."

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head.

The five of them talked until lunch was ready and then they went into the kitchen to eat. Gabby had made pasta salad and chicken potpie. The lunch went over fairly well and by the end of it Matt was beginning to feel more relaxed.

He was cleaning the kitchen when Gabby returned after seeing her family out, "You know they love you right?"

"Yeah," Matt cleared off the dishes and began loading them into the dishwasher.

"Yeah and I can't blame them," She kissed him and took his hands.

Matt returned the kiss, "You go lie down and I'll finish cleaning up."

"Matt…."

"No. You cooked so let me clean-up."

"Okay when you put it like that," She admitted she was very tired and wouldn't mind a little nap before the event at Molly's.

"Good," He kissed her one last time and watched her exit the room.

* * *

><p>"Matt, Gabby, Chief Boden wants to see you in his office," Mills walked into the common room before walking back out.<p>

"Thanks Mills," Gabby stood up from the table and along with Matt they walked into Chief Boden's office.

"Ah, Matt, Gabby, He saw them approaching through the open door, "Come in." They walked in and Gabby closed the door.

"I think I have a solution to what we talked about before, now Mills has told me I could discuss this with you; du to a medical condition that ahs raised he will no longer be able to be a member on Squad but while talking to him I thought that maybe h could become a paramedic along with you and Brett Gabby. That way you won't have to do any heavy lifting and you can train Mills on being PIC. So when you go on Maturity Leave it won't be that big of a transition.

"Sounds like a good plan Chief. I can always drive when I get to big to do much else and I'll feel better knowing I won't be endangering the lives of the victims."

"Good than it's settled," He smiled, "As of next shift we'll have three Paramedics."

"Now Matt I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of getting a candidate."

"Sure."

"His names Jacob McPherson and he finished in the top half of his academy class. I'll make some calls and he should be able to start next shift."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So? What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	4. 304 Apologizes are Dangerous

**A\N:** For this chapter I decided to incorporate both last weeks Chicago Fire and Chicago PD's episodes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers:** Chicago PD's 1.01 "Stepping Stone" and 1.02 "Chin Check"Chicago Fires 3.04 "Apologizes are Dangerous" and Chicago PD's 2.04 "Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Gabby sat on the bed and rubbed the skin around her engagement ring. She figured it was hurting her due to the swelling of her finger that had occurred due to her being pregnant, on another note she had also noticed a roundness of her abdomen that would very soon be visible through her clothes.

Leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom Matt said, "We haven't been engaged even two weeks and you're already taking off you're ring?" She shook his finger at her playfully.

"Yeah, figured I'd dump you," She replied as she continued to try and take the ring off.

Seeing she was in some discomfort Matt set the take-out menus down and climbed onto the bed, "Here," He held her hand and twisted the ring, before finally taking it off and handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"Was it hurting you?"

"Honestly yeah? It was digging into my skin; I'm going to get it resized. Everything's starting to swell up because I'm pregnant."

"And you're even more beautiful because of it," He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her swollen finger, "Now what do you and the baby want for dinner? Japanese or Greek?"

"Thai."

In response he kissed her deeply, resting one hand on her back and slipping the other one under her t-shirt and resting it on her stomach.

Moaning inside his mouth Gabby ran her hands through his hair, "Babe," She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can we-uh can we order the food now? I'm hungry."

When Matt looked at her she was biting her lip and her head was lowered, something that turned him on even more, kissing her one last time he said, "Anything you want."

"Thanks," She took his hand and together they walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the next shift and the first day that there would be three paramedics on Ambulance 61. "So this is cool," Sylvie Brett casually commented, "I've never had two partners before?"<p>

Both Mills and Dawson's heads snapped up and stared at her.

"I mean uh- in an ambulance. No…."

"Stop sweetie," Gabby reached out and touched her knee.

"Right," She blushed out of embarrassment and continued to work on re-stocking the ambulance,

A young man with light brown hair walked into the firehouse, he had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and an air of confidence about him. At further glance though it was easy to spot that it was all an act.

"I'm looking for a Lt. Casey." He walked towards Ambulance 61

"Ah," Mills jumped down, "You must be the new candidate."

"Yeah. Jacob Peterson."

"Peter Mills, I'm on-" He was about to say Squad only to retrace his steps and say, "I'm one of the paramedics."

"I've never heard of a house having three paramedics," He commented.

"Yeah well we're different," Mills didn't want to explain the situation to him, instead he opened the common room door and said, "Lt. Casey this is your new candidate."

"Ah," Matt put his book down and stood up. "Your here welcome. First order for the day candidate is you can start by making us breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

Mills turned and began walking down the hall and towards the apparatus floor when he saw a man talking to Brett. He snuck back over to the ambulance and looked at Dawson, silently asking for answers.

"Her ex-husband," She whispered.

Before anymore could be said about the matter the call bells rang and everyone jumped into action.

* * *

><p>Most of firehouse 51 were in the common room when they got a call for a fire; it seemed like any other fire until the first injured came out and told Sylvie Brett there were more wounded inside.<p>

Gabby radioed it in and soon the firefighters began bringing more wounded, all woman out for them to treat. They soon concluded that the woman must have been working in a sweatshop.

"Here put pressure on this okay," Gabby knelt next to a young girl and observed her wounds, "More ambulances should be here soon." The young woman only nodded her head.

"No! No!" Sylvie's frantic voice got her standing up straight. She went to her side and saw the first victim they got out was dead. Sylvie however didn't want to let her go.

"Come on! There's more here that need to be treated!" Mills snapped at her.

Although Gabby could see she was distraught she knew Mills was right, reminding herself to talk to her later she said, "He's right."

By the end of shift the Truck guys had pranked the Candidate three times and there had only been two calls, the now confirmed sweatshop and an accident in a junkyard.

Brett was sitting on the bench in front of her locker when Gabby approached her, "Hey."

Sylvie looked up, "Hi. If this is about what happened I-"

Gabby cut her off. "I know its hard," She sympathized, "Some cases and victims you want to do everything you can to save. But as much as we want to we can't save them all."

"I know." She nodded, "I've done triage before its just she got to me and…."

"Hey, no need to explain," She lightly smiled, "

She scratched the tip of her nose, "I want to apologize for lying about my ex. I just never thought he'd show up here."

"Don't mention it, woman to woman I know you sometimes just need to survive. If he's going to hurt you though…"

"No, no nothing like that."

"Good. But if it does escalate my brother's a cop over at District 21."

"Thanks," She smiled weakly, "Well see you around Dawson," She locked her locker and left the room.

* * *

><p>So," Matt walked into the living room carrying a newly brought bottle of sparking water and two wine glasses, "I figured we'd open up this," He sat down on the couch beside her.<p>

"When did you buy this?"

"While you were picking up some groceries I slipped into the liquor store." He poured two glasses and handed her one.

"Ah," She sipped the beverage, "I think you missed your true calling as a detective,"

"Maybe," He set his own glass on the table and leaned forward to kiss her, he was mere inches away from her lips when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'll get it," Gabby stood, "Severide probably forgot his key." However when she got to the door and opened it she saw it wasn't Severide but her brother Antonio.

"Antonio?" She looked at her distraught brother, "What happened?"

Stepping into the apartment he ran a hand over his teary eyed face in an effort to wipe it, "Eva came to the district today. I guess she overheard some things and she… she thought Laura and I were getting a divorce."

Gabby knew that when Antonio was upset and was talking about it, it took some time for him to verbalize it. He had never been good with words, preferring to fight problems out.

"You should have seen her Gabby. She was so upset. All she wanted to do was see me and I yelled at her."

"How did she get there?" Gabby inquired, "Did Laura take her? Her aunt?"

"She took the train."

"On her own?"

"Yeah. So I yelled at her, I swear I sounded like Pop when he was ringing me out. Anyways after I had time to cool off and talk to Laura I told her how worried she made me and…. She thought Laura and I were getting a divorce," He repeated, "And she was distraught. She was sobbing and I couldn't promise her we wouldn't."

"Antonio, you're doing everything you can."

"I'm I Gabby? I mean I must have done something right? Laura doesn't want me to Be a cop anymore? She can't take it anymore?"

"She's just scared Antonio," Gabby was annoyed at her sister in-law for causing her brother so much pain, however she understood her reasons for doing so.

"I told Eva we were working things out and we're trying to but if we can't… I can't live in that house anymore. It's making to go insane."

"Okay, okay. Well I'd let you stay here but Kelly Severide's using our extra bedroom. Why don't I drive you over to Mom and Dad's place? You can stay there?"

"No. I just need to think things through; plus I have somewhere I need to be," He purposely left out where he was going.

"Okay."

I love those kids, I told Eva that, I need them."

"I know Antonio, you're a great father."

"I got Diego kidnapped no wonder…"

"No! No! Don't say that Antonio, it wasn't your fault."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I just I can't loose them Gabby," he cried.

"I know," She pulled him into a hug, "I know."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>Hope you liked it and please remember to review.


	5. 305 The Nuclear Option

**A\N: **A special thank you needs to go out to all of my friends on Twitter, I love you all :D And to my amazing beta-reader and mentor, I love you too :). As always though I would like to thank all of you for reading too, I can't believe how popular this story has turned out to be, it means so much to me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Episode 3.05 "The Nuclear Option"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Gabby and Matt passed each other in the hallway. They hadn't driven in together as Matt was having breakfast with his sister and niece.

"Hey, how was breakfast with Christie and Violet?"

Matt looked worried, "Christie wasn't there, just Violet.

"Why?"

"She needed me to sign a detention slip. She's in a lot of trouble. Apparently they moved and she's at an overcrowded school."

Gabby crossed her arms her expression matching Matt's, "Did you know they were planning on moving?"

"No. Christie never mentioned it to me. I should of know this stuff," He shook his head, "I'm the worst brother ever."

Taking his hands in hers Gabby squeezed them and said, "No you're not. You're not."

Matt didn't seem so sure of that but before he could say anything else, the call bell rang and they both rushed off to their respective vehicles.

After the fire, Matt went to his brother in-law's Jim's office to talk to him and find out what's going on but he discovered two things; one his sister and her husband were getting a divorce and two that Jim was having an affair. He was livid and he returned to the firehouse and found Gabby sitting in the common room talking with Sylvie and Cruz.

"Gabby," He walked to the door, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure," She nodded and stood up, following Matt into his office she waited until he spoke.

"He's having an affair! I never- I mean they're not even divorced yet and it seemed like he didn't even really care and…" He clenched his fists just thinking about it.

"What happened?" She tried to remain calm.

"I went to talk with him and as I was talking to him, his secretary comes in and calls him babe and says they need to find something new for their apartment."

"Oh," Gabby led out a deep breath, "Do you think Christie knows?"

"I don't know. If she did she certainly didn't say anything about it to me. I don't' know Gabby I don't think that's it, there's more going on that he's not telling me. I mean their broke but his company is doing fine? I think maybe we should get Antonio to do some research for us."

Gabby held up a hand to stop him, "Not a good idea. Antonio's going through a divorce with Laura."

"Right. So, what about that guy Halstead?"

"Uhm," Gabby bite her lip she wasn't sure if she totally trusted Halstead, "Adam Rusek. My brother trusts him." She blurted out, remembering Antonio talking about the young officer."

"Alright then, I'll get in touch with him."

Four days had passed since their talk and Matt and Gabby were back on shift once again, it was then that Rusek texted Matt and told him he had some information he needed to tell him. He arrived at the station and they went outside of his office to talk.

"Okay man," Rusek started, "You're right, your brother in-law he's bad news, your sister and him may be broke but his company has been doing well for two and a half years. He's slowly been taking control away from her too. If she signs anything she'll loose everything."

Matt was shocked, he knew Jim seemed shady but he never would have expected that. "Thanks Man."

"Sure. No problem. Hey, if I can do anything else let me know."

"Yeah thanks," Matt patted the younger man's shoulder and watched him walk back down the hall.

Seething with anger, Matt didn't even see Gabby come behind him and put a hand on his back.

Turing around he looked at her, "He's going to leave her with nothing. I need to tell her." He said, his voice breaking.

"I'll go with you."

"We can go tomorrow after shift."

"Okay."

"So…." Matt began awkwardly, he and Gabby had been at the house for around ten minutes and, apart from greetings this was the first time any of them had talked. He took another deep breath and told her everything, when he was finished he looked at her and waited to see if she'd say anything.

"I thought… I thought we could work it out."

"He's not going to get away with this! We'll get you the best lawyer and…"

"No. Matt. I just want all of this to over."

"Christie you can't let him get away with this.

"Matt. I'm tired I just want this to be over.

"Mom?" Violet stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Violet," Matt stood to approach her, "Did you hear-"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so kiddo."

She went to her mother and hugged her.

Later that night at Molly's Gabby was working behind the bar and talking to Matt.

"You okay? You've been quiet all day?" She leaned over and touched his hands, taking them in hers.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, I can't believe Christie doesn't want to do anything."

"I don't know Matt. I kind of get it, she wants an out she wants to protect Violet."

"Yeah," Matt looked to see Chief Boden walk into the bar and sit down beside him.

"Hey Chief," Matt looked at his boss.

"Don't look I've never been to a bar before," He responded.

"I'm going to go refill drinks," Gabby excused herself, giving Matt's hand another squeeze.

"No, its just you don't come here often," Matt returned to the previous converstation.

"Well…. Donna wanted to be alone she's being unpredictable lately."

"Ah," Matt let out a sigh; "I guess I'll be-" He looked around and saw Gabby coming back, "In the same boat."

"Yeah," Chief Boden nodded.

They continued talking for a while, about Cruz being able to drive again and then Matt noticed Gabby rubbing her back and shoulders; excusing himself he went up to her.

"Babe," He wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips right up against her ear he whispered, "Why don't you let Ottis finish up here. We can go home."

Turing around to look at him she said, "No. I'm fine they don't know yet and…"

"Then lets tell them. Everyone's here." As usual most of the patrons in the bar were people from either Firehouse fifty-one or District twenty-one.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Yeah I guess we could."

"Good." He took her hand, he singled for the music to be turned off and climbed up on a chair, "Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Everybody turned and looked at him, "Gabby and I have an announcement to make. We're expecting a baby!"

The room erupted with cheers and soon the couple were being hugged and congratulated.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review :)


	6. 306 Madmen and Fools

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; and an extra special thank you to all my friends on Twitter. You all helped me with my confidence and that encouraged me to just write this chapter and not worry about things to much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Episode 3.06 "Madmen and Fools"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

From the hallway Gabby saw Matt talking to Violet; she began to cry and he immediately pulled her into his arms and hugged her. As much as this was a sad moment it also warmed Gabby's heart. One of the things she loved about him was the compassion he showed to others, especially his family and friends. She also loved how good he was with children and she knew that he would be a great father to their child.

She watched him leave and decided to go and keep Violet company, maybe show her around. "Hi Violet," She smiled as she approached her.

"Hi Gabby," She looked up briefly; her attention then went back to the video she was watching.

"What are you watching?" She sat down beside her.

"My friends from my old school made me a video before I left. I really miss them."

Not sure what to say, Gabby sat down beside her and looked at the video, "They seem like great friends."

"They are." She replied sadly.

"Do you want me to show you around, or was Uncle Matt going to do that?"

"You can show me around," Violet tucked her cell phone away and turned to her soon-to-be aunt.

"All right I will; First though I have something to tell you," She looked around and saw Matt walking towards them.

"Ah," He smiled widely, "Two of my favourite girls. Wanna take that tour now Violet?"

"Gabby was just telling me something."

"Oh?" Matt raised any eyebrow, then meeting Gabby's gaze smiled.

Knowing she and Matt were on the same wavelength she continued, "Your Uncle and I are expecting a baby."

"You're pregnant?" Violet gasped.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, unsure of what the girl's response would be.

"That's great," She hugged Gabby then stood and hugged her Uncle.

"Yeah?" Matt checked, getting a sense that she wasn't really s happy, as she appeared to be,

"Yeah," She nodded again, "Can you take me on that tour now?"

"Of course."

Christie arrived around an hour and a half later to find Violet sitting on the floor in the common room; she was playing with Pouch and watching TV.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Mom!" Violet jumped up to hug her mother. Gabby and Matt standing up as well.

"Hey, how did your test go?" Matt asked after giving her a hug.

"I think it went alright. I find out in a few weeks how I did. Then I'll go from there."

"I'm sure you did fine."

"Mom, Uncle Matt and Gabby-" She stopped midsentence realizing it would be rude to tell her their news.

"What Violet?"

Knowing that they wanted to tell Christie anyways Matt picked up where Violet left off, "Gabby and I are pregnant. We told Violet earlier."

"You're pregnant?" Christie smiled, "That's great. Oh, Matt you're going to be a great father," She hugged her brother.

Matt hugged her in return, "Thanks Christie."

Smiling Christie turned to hug Gabby, "Congratulations,"

"Thanks."

"You know," Christie lowered her voice to a whisper, "He'd do anything for you. You're the bets thing that's ever happened to him. Don't hurt him."

"Never. I love him." Gabby assured Matt's older sister.

Less then a week later Matt and Gabby drove to Christie's house to check-up on her and Violet. After calling ahead to make sure it was a good time Matt was happy to report that his sister seemed to be in a good mood. Twenty minutes after leaving Firehouse 51 they arrived at the house. Christie let them in, after a quick hug she told them her news.

"Jim stopped by today. He doubled the original offer of child support per month, said he'd pay for Violet's schooling and he's taking the house off the market. We can move back in. It's over, it's all over."

"_Good" _Mat thought to himself as he went up to hug her. He was hoping that the piece of information he'd found out would help persuade him. "That's great Christie. Violet must be so happy she gets to so back to her old school."

"Yeah she is; she's upstairs waiting for you to tuck her in. It'll be good practice for you."

"Yeah," Matt smiled brightly at the thought of tucking in his and Gabby's child. "I'll go up and see her. Gabby you want to come?"

"No. You have some alone time with her. Just tell her goodnight from me."

"Alright," Matt began walking up the steps.

"Hey Matt," Christie's voice stopped him, "This whole thing ended kind of like you said it would. You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

He didn't respond, he simply shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. Finding Violet's bedroom he knocked on the door, "Violet?" He called as he walked into the room. He saw her just finishing up brushing her teeth.

"Uncle Matt," She walked out of the washroom; she hugged him and smiled. "Did Mom tell you?"

"Yeah she told me. That's great you get to go back."

"I'm so excited!" She climbed into bed and under the covers, "It's so great."

"I know."

"Uncle Matt," She changed the subject, "I'm happy Gabby's pregnant," She began slowly, "But-"

Matt stopped her, he knew what she as going to say she he didn't want to hear it, 'Violet I will always love you. I know it seems like we've only just started to get to know each other but I promise you I'll always be there for you. I love you. Plus, Gabby and I might need some help with the baby. Think you'd be up for helping out?"

"Yeah I guess," She nodded, "Maybe but not all the yucky things."

Matt laughed, "Okay," He kissed her forehead, "Gabby and I both love you."

"I love you Uncle Matt, and I guess I'll love Gabby too."

"Yeah," Matt nodded and smiled, "She really likes you Violet. You know what she keeps saying?"

"What?"

"She has an eight year old nephew and a fourteen year old niece; she keeps saying we should get you three together and let you all hang-out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what do you think about that?"

"Maybe."

"Good," Matt stood to full height, "I'll tell her you said that. Now get some sleep alright?" He turned off the lights in her room and closed the door.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	7. 307 Nobody Touches Anything

**A\N: **So I had a few ideas in mind for a version of the episode "Nobody Touches Anything" but I think this one represents Matt and Gabby's relationship and this story the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire's 3.07 "Nobody Touches Anything"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Matt watched with a smile on his face as his fiancée loaded down the microwave dinner with hot sauce.

"What?" She asked licking her fingers as she glared at him.

He had to chuckle, "You're just so cute. I love how much you love hot sauce."

"Yeah well…" She dragged out, "I like it more now. Cravings usually aren't until the 2nd trimester but apparently the baby likes things hot."

At the mention of their unborn child Matt smiled and was about to say something when the door of their apartment opened and Kelly and his new wife Britney walked through, hands all over each other.

Britney was the first one to speak, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. I promise we'll find a place before long."

"No problem," Matt smiled.

"We'll I really appreciate it and congratulations on expecting a baby," She added.

"Thanks."

With another nod Britney and Kelly went off to Kelly's bedroom and closed the door. Matt and Gabby could both assume what was happening and they decided to go into the kitchen.

"Want me to grab you a beer?" Gabby asked over her shoulder as she walked to the fridge intent on getting something sweet and cold to drink.

"No I'll have whatever you're having."

"Lemonade with ice?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she turned her head, "You sure babe?"

"Positive."

Gabby got the drinks ready and brought them to the table where Matt had moved their meals. He smiled and took one of the glasses and took a drink.

"You don't have to not drink just because I can't," She explained, "It's a nice gesture but…"

"I want to babe," He took her hand and squeezed it, "You're giving me the greatest gift in the world; this doesn't even begin to repay that."

"I love you," She leaned over the table and kissed him and began digging her nails into his neck.

Breathing heavily against her lips Matt smiled and said, "I love you too. I love both of you."

"We love you too," She took a drink and then began to eat her dinner.

Matt watched her eat; and smiled as she reached for some of his. "Hey, hey…" He playfully slapped her hand, "I don't share."

She groaned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," He easily gave in, "I'll have something else."

She suddenly felt bad and said "I can-"

He silenced her with a kiss, "It's fine. You and the baby need it more then I do."

She didn't argue and she ate almost all of his meal as well. She washed the trays and put them into recycling and got both drinks and moved to the couch. Still hearing sounds coming from the bedroom she turned on the TV and switched to a hockey game.

With a sandwich Matt returned and he sat beside her and, placing his plate on the table he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as he lay down.

Quite content, her head resting underneath his chin she grabbed a blanket and through it over both of them, "Now, I have everything I need," She sighed contently.

"Me too," Matt kissed the top of her head and rested one hand over her stomach while he ate. "Me too."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	8. 308 Chopper

**A\N: **So, I got the idea for this while watching last nights episode and found it quite easy to write. Anyways, I hope you like it and please leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It had been a hard call, a helicopter on a roof and Matt and Gabby had both had semi-life threatening experiences. A man who didn't want treatment had held Gabby, a gunpoint and Matt risked his life going into a high voltage zone to rescue a victim. Needless to say Gabby was not to pleased with Matt.

"Hey, hey," He gently touched her shoulder as everyone went into the common room after the returned from the call, "Can we talk?" He wrapped his arms around her and led her away and towards his office.

"What is it Matt?" She crossed her arms and did her best to try and stall the tears that were threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

He looked at her and his heart broke, he never wanted to do anything to hurt her and it pained her that he did. "I'm sorry."

"No! You don't get to apologize!" She couldn't help the tears, "You scared me Matt! I could have lost you, when I heard it over the radio I….. It's not just you and me anymore Matt."

He walked to her and gathered her in his arms, "I know baby," He kissed the top of her head and held her.

"I know its not far to be worried," She sniffled, "My job is dangerous too and I know you could die but…."

He took a step back and looked at her, "I wasn't thinking Gabby; I was just doing my job. You're right though we both need to think about the baby," He touched her growing stomach, amazed at how now at fourteen weeks it looked like she was pregnant.

"Yeah," She agreed, "We do. I just can't imagine raising this baby without you Matt," She admitted looking up at him.

"Neither can I," He bent down and kissed her lips, "How about we spend a night in a hotel room tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," She smiled warmly, "It better have strawberries an chocolate sauce."

"Anything you want."

* * *

><p>Hand in hand Gabby and Matt walked down the hallway towards their hotel room, ahead of them was a young family with two young children one dragging her feet on the carpet while the other cried in his father's arms.<p>

"That could be us in a few years," Gabby lowered her voice and whispered.

A part of Matt cringed at the thought of having to deal with two unhappy children but another part glowed, he was well aware that the rewards of parenting often outweighed the bad days and moments, "I can't wait."

Smiling Gabby squeezed his hand and just then the little girl dropped the teddy bear she was carrying. Sharing a look Matt went to pick it up and jogged after the family.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this," He called after them and when they turned around the little girl's smile lit up the room, "Brownie!" She squealed, "Silly," She reached out for her beloved bear.

"What do you say to the nice man Meagan?" The father prompted.

"Ank-wou," She said and hugged her bear as soon as she had it in her arms, "Silly Brownie," She scolded the bear and Matt had to say hard not to laugh, he thought it was an adorable sight.

"Thank you so much," The woman looked at Matt, "Her Brownie is very important, I don't want to think what will happen if it ever gets lost…"

"Oh no problem," Matt waved it off and smiled as Gabby approached and smiled at the young girls happiness.

"Did that bear fall?" She asked, hearing some of the converstation as she walked to join them.

"Yes. He's silly," She responded with a smile then looking up at Gabby she said, "You're pretty."

"Oh why thank you and you look very cute in your dress."

"Ank-wou," She smiled.

"You must be parents," The man looked at the couple.

"Not yet," Matt smiled in response, "In a few months though."

"Well congratulations," The woman nodded and smiled and then she took her daughter's hand and the family walked off.

"She was quite the little cutie," Gabby commented as the family turned a corner, "I can picture a little girl like that."

"With brown hair and brown eyes," He added with a smile, "Yeah me too."

"You know we should start thinking about names,"

"Whatever you want." He spotted the room and got out the card key.

"Well I do have an idea if it's a little girl."

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth Leslie Casey," She all but whispered. "I'd name her Leslie but…."

"Right," Matt understood the context of the name and how hard it would be, "I love the idea. I'm sure she'd be thrilled. How about a boy?"

"I don't know," She walked with him into the room, "How about you?"

"No, but I've always liked the name Alexander."

"I like it," She walked to the bed and took off her shoes, "Much better," She smiled happily.

Taking off his own shoes Matt joined her on the bed and began to massage her feet.

"Oh, that feels good," She moaned.

Matt finished the massage and then trailed kisses up her arm and to her lips, "How about that?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded.

"Good," He settled down beside her, "How about I order the strawberries and chocolate and you go and change into one of my t-shirts."

Gabby didn't have to be told twice, she got off the bed and fished through his bag for a t-shirt. After finally picking one out she went to the washroom and changed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, I thought about extending the chapter but I think the ending fits it nicely. What do you think? Please review and tell me.


	9. 309 Arrest in Transit

**A\N: **I want to thank my friend on Twitter who made me the cover image for this story, I love it so much! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Twitter or Facebook.

**Spoilers: **Based on episode 3.09 "Arrest in Transit"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It was early on Monday morning and Gabby woke up with a smile; even though she was feeling nauseous and light-headed she knew in a few hours she'd be able to see her child on an ultrasound machine; that made all of the sickness disappear. She kept reminding herself that it was all worth it and in June she and Matt would have a beautiful baby to look after; one their love created.

"Morning Babe," Matt rubbed his eyes and sat up and blinked his eyes open, "How're you doing?" He wondered as he'd been up with her a few times after three as she had thrown up.

"Not much better," She admitted truthfully, "I'll just have something light for breakfast. I'll make you something though."

"No, no," He shook his head, "You stay here and rest I'll go and make you something," He climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. They were on shift today but since their apportionment was at nine they'd be a little late for shift; after asking Boden he'd okay'd it and Herman was going to be acting Lieutenant until Matt got back.

"Matt I'm fine," She heavily sighed and also got up. She began searching for clothes knowing most of them were to tight on her now, "I need to get some maternity clothes," She muttered to herself.

Watching her struggle with getting dressed Matt finished buttoning up his jeans and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his hands on her abdomen, she was fifteen weeks now and visibly pregnant.

Touching her hand to his Gabby smiled, "It feels so real now."

"Humph," Matt sighed with happiness, "It does." He kissed her neck, "Thank you for making me so happy." He kissed her again and released her from his hold, "I'll go and make my two favourite people some breakfast."

Putting on a pair of sweat pants she turned to look at him, "Okay."

At the doctor's apportionment Dr. Corata weighed Gabby and measured her stomach, "Looks like your baby is developing right on schedule," She wrote something down on a chart, "Now I know in the last apportionment we talked about your job and how you might do some desk work."

"We're still talking about that," Matt responded, he had worded it nicely but the thought still made him angry. He didn't understand why Gabby was so adamant to keep working even though each shift proved more risky for her and their child growing inside her.

"We'll I'm not going to tell you what to do but I do urge you to think of what's best for yourself and the baby."

Gabby nodded her head.

"Right, now on to the best part. Lets see if we can get a clear image of how much your baby's growing."

Gabby laid down on the bed and looked at the currently blank screen, smiling she saw an image appear and laughed as she saw the baby doing flips.

"Look at that, seems to know its on camera," Matt smiled.

The baby now changed to dong somersaults and every now and then she turned and looked at them, it was if she did know her parents were watching.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "It's not bad I can't feel the baby moving yet, right?"

"Yes," Dr. Corata nodded reassuringly, "Most woman don't feel their baby move until sixteen weeks but some feel it earlier and some later, it really all depends."

"Okay," That made her feel a little better, "I've heard it feels like popcorn popping inside you."

"Yes, it can feel like that."

Gabby returned her gaze to the screen and smiled, she just couldn't belive she could hear her babies heartbeat and see it moving, it was all becoming so real.

"I'll get you another copy of the picture if you want."

"Yes please."

Matt and Gabby were only at the firehouse for fifteen minutes before the call bells went off. It signaled them to a hydrochloric acid spill. Truck started to clear the area while the Squad guys tried to fix the leak in the truck.

"I just… I can't believe this happened," The driver looked towards the ground as Gabby began to examining him, to ensure he didn't have any injuries.

"It'll be okay Sir," She assured him, "But we're going to need to take you to the hospital to make sure you're alright.

Just then the acid began to spread and Matt looked worryingly at Gabby and rushed over, "Gabby," He motioned for her to come and talk to him. "Go and stay in the truck."

"What? Matt you can't-"

"Gabby." He started at her, "Just do it please."

She shook her head and went off in the direction of the truck not looking back at Matt.

They managed to get the acid under control and Brett and Mils took the driver to the hospital while Gabby rode back in the Truck. She didn't say anything to Matt as the drove away from the scene.

"Lieutenant, can I talk to you?" She asked coldly as everyone climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah sure," He followed her into the conference room and the minute he closed the door she exploded.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She yelled.

"Gabby you're carrying my child! Do you know how dangerous something like that is!"

She fumed with anger, "Yes I do! And for the record you can't order me around! I'm not your possession!

"Gabby," He rubbed his face, "I'm worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or the baby."

"Matt," She calmed down a little, "I know its highly dangerous I wasn't going to go anywhere near it and if I thought it was to dangerous I would have gone and waited in the ambulance."

"I want to belive you Gabby but I just can't. You said you'd think about desk work and this scene should prove to you that that's what you should do."

"I'm not having this discussion Matt!" She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

They hardly talked the rest of the shift and they avoided each other as much as they could at home as well.

Matt was alone the next night at their house while everyone else was at Molly's, he walked to the fridge to grab a cold beer when he saw the ultrasound picture and smiled. He wanted to talk things out with Gabby and at the very least come to a compromise on what to do. He turned and walked away to go to Molly's. He knew Gabby would be closing down soon.

"Need any help?" He asked walking into Molly's.

"Matt," Gabby turned and faced him, a small smile on her lips, "Actually yeah, I'm uh…. Having a hard time lifting some of the chairs up," She admitted sheepishly.

"You go rest, I'll finish up here," He told her.

"Only if we can talk,"

"Deal."

She handed over the broom and dust pan and sat in a stool watching Matt as he got to work, "So I've been thinking-"

"Me too," Matt cut in. "Sorry you go first."

She continued knowing he'd like what she had to say, "I've been thinking about things and I think you're right, I shouldn't be out on calls all the time. So I've t to run promotions and advertising for Molly's and Molly's two. I've already talked it over with the guys and they all agree it's a great idea."

"Gabby you don't have to do this just because I've pushed you. I want you to be happy, maybe you can stay on ambulance but only drive."

"Matt this is what I want. I love my job and I don't want to be stuck doing paperwork or driving the ambo all the time. I was holding off because I didn't want that you only made me realize how selfish I was being and how I need to start really thinking of our baby."

"I love you Gabby," He set the broom and dust pan down and walked over to kiss her.

"I love you too."

"So what that this new job entail?" He wondered.

"I'm going to start a Twitter stream and maybe a Facebook page too. Talk to some newspapers and events see what I can come up with."

"Sounds good. I'll start telling some of my clients about Molly's."

"Yeah you do that," She stood and walked towards him and kissed him again, "I think I;m going to fix us some virgin drinks."

"Sounds great," He continued cleaning.

She placed her hands on her stomach and walked behind the bar, that's when she felt it, her babies first kick, a huge smile on her face she turned to Matt, "Matt the babies kicking. I can feel the baby move!"

Matt dropped everything and rushed over to her, he placed both hands on her stomach but couldn't feel anything, "I can't feel it," He sighed with disappointment,

She touched his face, "You will, soon." She looked at him, "The book says around twenty weeks or so.

"I can't wait," He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	10. 310 Santa Bites

**A\N: **So I decided to make this very A\U from the episode because it wasn't very good for Dawsey. Also, I think after that we all need some Dawsey fluff and talk of Dawsey kids and just complete fluff. So here it is hope it mends all your Dawsey hearts even just a little.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on the episode 3.10 "Santa Bites"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Gabby held the door open for Matt and Kelly as they carried the tree into the apartment and set it down. "Perfect, now we can start decorating. That is if I can lift ornament's?" She said with a slight sass as she stared at Matt.

He pretended to think smiling as she playfully shoved him.

"Ugh, you guys are to cute," Severide shielded his eyes from their kissing.

"Oh yeah because you and Britney didn't do worse," She said back.

"Okay, okay," Severide raised his hands and walked away.

"Want some hot chocolate babe?" Matt asked Gabby as she began to put ornaments on the tree.

"Yeah sure," Gabby smiled. "You know next Christmas we'll have a little seven month old baby just learning how to crawl."

Matt walked back to her and placed his hands on her abdomen, "Yeah we will," He bent down and kissed her belly. "And maybe another Christmas we'll have two little kids."

"Yeah maybe," She gave a slight smile, "Lets get married first though."

"Deal," He kissed her lips, "I love you," He said against them and she just smiled.

"I love you too," Just then she felt the baby kick, "Looks like I'm not the only one. The baby just kicked me. It loves you too."

"I love the baby too," He responded, "Can't wait until I can feel him or her kick."

"Yeah me too."

Severide came back carrying two beers and handed one to Matt, "You still not drinking?" He wondered.

"Go ahead Mattie," Gabby looked at her fiancée, "Really, if you want a drink go ahead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not your fault I can't drink."

"Now that's actually not true," Severide quipped.

Gabby narrowed her eyes at him, "Anyways…"

"Right," Severide began decorating the tree, "You don't have any way to do this do you?" He checked.

"Well I do but I can help Tonio with his," She shrugged.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Severide wondered,

"Not good, he's trying to put on a brave front but it's almost certain he's going to be getting a divorce."

"Wow," He let out a deep breath, "How're the kids taking it?"

"Not to well apparently, Eva especially."

The trio was silent until Gabby began decorating the tree and the two men followed suit. In half an hour the tree was all decorated and lights were strung.

"Very beautiful," Gabby looked at it, "Now we just needs gifts and we're all set."

Matt wrapped his arms around her, "Don't you know Santa Clause comes on Christmas Eve when all the good boys and girls are asleep?"

Gabby glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Really Matt?"

"I'm serous," He somehow managed to keep a straight face, "And I'm not sure if you've been good this year."

"Yeah and what does Santa do when boys and girls are bad?" She asked, her lips inches away from his.

"I'll have to think about that," He kissed her deeply.

"I think I'm going to go," Severide grabbed his keys and coat and left the apartment.

Gabby turned in Matt's arms and kissed him again, "I need you Matt," She moaned.

"I'm all yours," He replied and led her into their bedroom.

Later after making love Gabby and Matt just lay on their bed, Matt stretched out sideways kissing her abdomen and romancing his hands underneath it. "I know you're not excited but I can't wait until you get bigger. The thought of being able to feel our baby move…"

Smiling Gabby ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm not going to like it but I think for that reason it'll be okay."

"Yeah," He looked up at her briefly, "I'm going to save up my days off so I can take almost three weeks off after the babies born. I want to make sure I spend lots of time with him or her before I have to go back to work."

"You're going to make a great father," She repeated what she had said a hundred times before, "I know that without a doubt."

"I'm just so happy," He gave her stomach one last kiss before moving back to where Gabby was stretched out and lay beside her, "I can't believe a baby we created is growing inside of you."

"Pretty amazing," Gabby yawned.

"Have a sleep," He caressed her cheek, "I'll stay with you for a while," He moved to tuck the covers around her so she was nice and warm.

"Only if you join me."

"Always," He smiled and climbed under with her, snuggling up with her they both went to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
